The New Girl ( Liam O’Donovan love story)
by Andreiagomesmjdjn123
Summary: I’m not great at summaries but please read and leave a review. Rated M just incase
1. The New Girl

It was a warm sunny day here in Newcastle. Unfortunately my day wasn't going as well as the weather. My social worker Jess dragged me out the car as we stepped forward infront of the care home. Jess knocked on the door and after a few seconds a bald man in his late 40's opened the door. "Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the man. "Hi, I'm Jess and this is Beatriz she's the new girl" answered Jess. "Ahh yes come on through I'm Mike by the way" replied the man. 

We walked in and as I looked around I could tell it looked a lot better than any other care home I'd been in, especially Burnyhell. God I hated that place but looking on the positive side at least I know how to defend myself now...

"This is Gina our second in command care worker" said Mike dragging me out of my thought. "Hello I'm Gina, welcome" said the Gina woman. She seemed to be Jamaican. "Ur gonna love it here, c'mon and meet the kids" 

I walked into the kitchen with Mike, Gina and Jess when Jess received a phone call. She ended the call and turned to me saying " I'm sorry Bea I have to go, I hope you fit well here good luck" I turned to her and gave her a hug then said goodbye. Gina then let all the children introduce them selves. 

Carmen - "Hi I'm Carmen" she seemed sweet. I gave her a smile which she then returned.

Tee - "Hey I'm Tee, nice earrings" I thanked her and smiled. She seemed nice too.

Johnny - " Hi I'm Johnny, Tee's brother" he seemed a bit creepy as he smiled but I let it slide as enthusiasm.

Frank - "Hello, I'm Frank" I said hi back. I think he had cerebral palsy but he seemed like a decent guy to be around. 

Lily - "I'm Lily" she seemed a bit moody but I let it go, not everyone has nice days. 

Toby - "Hiya, I'm Toby" he had a thick Scottish accent.

Gus - "Hi I'm Gus Carmichael, I'm gonna need all your details later on and you'll be needing a tour around" he sounded like he was going to be extremely annoying but I just said ok and let it go.

Harry - "I'm Harry and this is my friend Jeff, I think he likes you" he was about 5 and soooo adorable! I told him I liked him and Jeff too and he smiled. 

Sapphire - "Hi I'm Sapphire. We can be friends especially since you're around my age but don't get on my bad side" she was a bit scary but I guess if she wanted to be friends she was probably nice.

Liam - " The names Liam. Liam O'Donovan" he has an Essex/London accent and damn was he good looking. Not that I was gonna let him know obviously.

After meeting everyone and having something to eat I ended up telling Gus whatever he needed to know and I had to have the tour too. After that I went to my room (which was thankfully just for me and I didnt have to share) and lay on my bed. Today and had been really tiring but maybe I'd end up liking this place more than I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**Liam's pov **

We were all in the kitchen having lunch when a girl I had never seen before walked in. Gina told us it was the new girl and let me tell you she was pretty. Everyone introduced themselves then it was my turn. "The names Liam. Liam O'Donovan" she introduced her self and I could see her check me out. Not that I was gonna say anything but I smirked instead.

Later on she had a tour and told Gus everything he wanted to know. She then went to sleep. I hope she's not as annoying as Sapphire.

**Normal pov (when I say normal I mean it goes back to Beatriz)**

I woke up and went downstairs to see nearly everyone awake. I then walked into the kitchen and Liam was there. He asked me if I wanted some liamade and i said yes. That's when it exploded and went all over me. "LIAMMMMM" I screamed. He burst out laughing saying "oops sorry" I just glared.

**-time skip to a few weeks later because I can **

It had been a few weeks since the juice exploding incident and let me tell you me and Liam did NOT get along at all. We were constantly pulling pranks on each other and arguing it was so annoying. Everyone knew we hated each other.


	3. Chapter 3

We were all having dinner when Gina rushed in. "We have found somewhere to go on holiday!!" She screeched. Everyone cheered excitedly. "Pack all your things, we're leaving in 3 hours" said Mike.

I went to my room to pack all my things when suddenly Liam appeared at my door. "What do you want" I asked harshly. "Chill just came to say you might wanna pack a swimsuit" he replied with a wink. I looked at him disgusted till an idea popped into my head. "Are you flirting with me Liam?" I asked. "Ahaha as if, why are you? He asked half joking half skeptical. I walked up to him slowly and he looked and me confused. "That look was so cute" I thought. "Wait what? I can't believe I just said he was cute" I then went up to him and whispered in his ear "you wish" then walked off. Just before I turned the corner I heard him say "what the fuck just happened?" It was so amusing.

**Liam's pov **

Gina had just told us we were going on holiday and we all excitedly went upstairs to pack. I had just finished packing when I saw Beatriz across the corridor in her room packing. "Great chance to piss her off" I thought. I went up to her room and she looked up to me "what do you want?" She asked me harshly. "Chill just came to say you might wanna pack a swimsuit" I replied cheekily with a smirk. Then That's when she looked at me. At first she looked disgusted but then she made an unexpected question, " are you flirting with me Liam?" She asked. I didn't know what to say. I guess I was. "Ahaha as if, why are you?" I asked her skeptically after a bit. That's when she started slowly walking towards me. She came up to me and whispered "you wish" and just left. "What the fuck just happened?" I wondered. However I also thought it was hot but that can't be I mean Beatriz hot? Nah no way...


	4. Chapter 4

We were on the road on the way to the mysterious location of the holiday. We were all excited and the adults refused to tell us where we were going. Even Tracy. We were all here apart from Frank as he wanted to stay with his grandpa, who wasn't very well, just Incase something happened to him.

We were all having so much fun when Mike turned to us and told us we'd arrived. I looked around and i loved everything I saw. There was a blue house on top of a hill which I imagine was where we'd be staying. It didn't look as big as the care home but it had to fit everyone I mean we wouldn't come if we didn't all fit would we? I was admiring the place when Gina called a meeting. We all met up just outside the house and waited to see what she was gonna say. " I know you're all excited but there's something I didn't tell you" she started. "Oh no" I thought. "Unfortunately as you can tell the house isn't big enough for all of you so all are going to have to share rooms" she carried on. Everyone groaned in frustration. I hope I don't share with someone I don't like. "We get to choose who we share with don't we?" Asked Liam. For once I agreed. I hope we do. "No way" said Mike. "We've picked and you're going to have to put up with it" he continued. That's when Gina called out the pairs...

Gus and Toby

Sapphire and Harry

Carmen and Lily

Johnny and Tee

Liam and Beatriz

No no no no no. No way was I going to share with Liam. "This isn't fair why can't I share with Tee and Liam shares with Johnny??" I asked angrily. "You can't because Tee and Johnny are siblings and Tee gets nightmares when in unfamiliar places so you're going to have to put up with Liam and both of you will learn to get along"replied Mike sternly. I hated this holiday already.

**Liam's pov **

I can't believe I'm so unlucky. 2 weeks of sharing a room with Beatriz is going to be a nightmare. I was about to argue when Beatriz started arguing instead." This isn't fair why can't I share with Tee and Liam shares with Johnny" She asked angrily. I didn't really like Johnny but at this point I surprisingly agreed with Beatriz. "You can't because Tee and Johnny are siblings and Tee gets nightmares when in unfamiliar places so you're going to have to put with Liam and both of you will learn to get along" Mike replied sternly. I hated this so much but both me and Beatriz decided not to argue any further.


	5. Chapter 5

We were all outside having fun when I noticed Liam was gone. Not that I cared or anything, it just wasn't normal. I decided to go look for him. I mean if I found him it'd get to annoy him, that's the only reason.. right?

I looked around the whole house then gave up. I was on the way to our room when I heard a voice. Of course he'd be in here why didn't I think of this. I was about to go in when something stopped me in my tracks. He was singing and playing the guitar. I was surprised but it actually sounded really good. I never thought I'd say this but he has talent. He soon finished and I walked in. He jumped and looked at me with panic.

Liam's pov

I had just finished rehearsing when I heard someone come in. I stood up panicked and looked at the door. Shit it was Beatriz. " How long have you been there for?" I asked nervously. "Long enough to hear you sing and play" she replied. No no no no no. I didn't want anyone to hear it especially her. Now I was never gonna live it down...

"Hey, it was actually... good? I dunno but you have talent I guess, you should peruse this" she told me while looking into my eyes. Wow she has nice eyes. "I... ummm... thank you " I replied suspiciously as she walked off. I couldn't believe she actually thought that. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all? I guess I was going to find out as time went by...


End file.
